A high molecular weight light emitting material soluble in solvent is capable of forming an organic layer of a light emitting device by an application method, responding to requirements such as enlargement of the area of the device, and the like. Therefore, there are recently suggested various polymer compounds capable of acting as a polymer light emitting material, polymer light emitting devices using them (for example, Advanced Materials Vol. 12 1737-1750 (2000)(p. 1742-1745)), and polymer compounds having a crosslinkable substituent (for example, WO 2005/49689 (p. 2-14 and 20-27)).
The conventional polymer compounds, however, have a problem that when used as a hole transporting layer in manufacturing a light emitting device, the resultant light emitting device shows no sufficient light emission efficiency (namely, light emission luminance per electric current).